xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Georgian
General Information: The Georgian is in essence a satanic violin that corrupts anyone who comes in contact with it causing them to ultimately lose their soul and become a pawn of Satan. Origin (out of game): The concept of the Georgian was created by bardcrest based on the song by the Charles Daniel's Band called 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' Origin (in-game): The exact origins of 'The Georgian' are unknown other than it was created by Satan in order to obtain human souls. It was given to an resident of the state of Georgia known only as Johnny by the Satan after Satan intentionally lost a fiddle playing contest to Johnny so that Johnny would end up with not only losing his soul to Satan but also commit unknown evil deeds on behalf of Satan as well as cause others who came in contact with the violin to likewise lose their souls and do the devil's bidding. The point in time in which this event took place is unclear. Where the Georgian comes into the plot of the group: While taking part in the Ward 2 plot point, Melody sensed the presence or rather was alerted to the presence of a long sought after satanic artifact that Thiasians had been attempting to find for a long time within the confines of Ward 2. How 'The Georgian' came to reside within the vault of Ward 2 is unknown. Unfortunately, Melody was at that point only able to sustain her presence in Ward 2 through tapping what some of the reaminging strength of Dionysius, whom was only aiding her in order to secure the safety of his Gordon, the High Priest of the last cult dedicated to him, so she was forced to bring Gordon with her and was not able to force him to do so without angering Dionysius, which would have been self-defeating. So she tried to convey the urgency of the matter to Gordon to secure his cooperation. Melody likewise needed the assistance of Hellraiser, who was currently a revenant with his soul contained within a crystal back at the Xavier Institute within Shroud's quarters, making it impossible for the Georgian to steal his soul. But Shroud was not ignorant to the meaning of the term 'The Georgian' in reference to innately evil objects of likely interest to Thiasians and so insisted that she accompany Melody as well. Realizing that Shroud was very likely to rescind her consent to allow Melody to use Hellraiser, if Melody did not allow Shroud to accompany them, Melody relented after a small dispute over jurisdiction concerning The Georgian between the music based magic users, The Thiasians, and Shroud's necromatic order. Ultimately, in what Melody considered to be an act of great wit and cunning, Melody was able to keep Shroud from directly interacting with The Georgian (for a short time at-least) by using a spell ("Haven't you all...") to send Hellraiser through the sealed door into the vault and then following immediately after him during the moment the door was open in the form of sound waves. After The Georgian was located and secured, Melody realized a rather substantial flaw to her method of entry. The nature of the spell that she used to get Hellraiser inside the vault, also made it impossible for him to walk back out of the vault via the same door. Melody over-came this flaw in her initial plan through the use of a risky (for her) spell ("Let's do the time-warp...") that basically turned back time while keeping herself and Hellraiser the same causing Hellraiser to once more be moved against his will this time out of the vault while still maintaining his hold on The Georgian. Upon seeing The Georgian, Shroud instructed Hellraiser to not relinquish The Georgian until it could be placed in a secure location for safe keeping. Melody did not disagree or attempt to use Shroud's order to Hellraiser for him to obey Melody's orders to counter-act Shroud's orders due to being well aware of how foolish trying to turn a revenant against it's own master would have been. During the penultimate part of the Ward 2 plot point, when the others were knocked out as a result of the Guys Upstairs last ditch effort to stop them, only Hellraiser and Melody were left conscious. Much to Melody's dislike she found that she was not as immune to whatever had affected the others as she had thought because when she opened up her mouth to speak she began to lose her life-force as well. Hellraiser on the other hand, was completely unaffected due to being a revenant. When everyone was back relatively safe and sound at the Xavier Institute, Melody took advantage of the arguably short time that Shroud was unconscious to point out to Hellraiser that Shroud had not only instructed him to obey her (Melody's) commands but also was not in a position to contradict any orders that Melody gave to Hellraiser, which she promptly gave by telling him to relinquish The Georgian in the form of putting The Georgian (that true to Shroud's last order, Hellraiser had maintained an iron-firm grasp on ever since) down on a silk sheet. After questioning the security of a silk sheet and having the purpose of the silk sheet (transporting inherently evil objects safely) and the inherent security of the Thiasian Homeland explained to him, Hellraiser complied and Melody took The Georgian presumably to the Thiasian Homeland.